Harry's a what?
by KittieandCassie
Summary: After Voldemort kills Harry's parents, he was adopted and abused by his uncle under the direction of Dumbledore, while his aunt stood by and did nothing. Even though Harry appeared perfectly normal he wasn't and only two people know the truth… Remus and Tonks WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS LANGUAGE, CHILD ABUSE, NEGLECT, AND RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's a What?

After Voldemort kills Harry's parents, he was adopted and abused by his uncle under the direction of Dumbledore, while his aunt stood by and did nothing. Even though Harry appeared perfectly normal he wasn't and only two people know the truth… Remus and Tonks.

I do not claim the right to any of the characters in this story. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTIANS LANGUAGE, CHILD ABUSE, NEGLECT, AND RAPE!

Harry P. & Hermione G.

AN: Originally the bad guys were the twins it has since been changed to Percy.

Chapter 1

This was going to be another typical summer at the Dursley's. It was the summer between Harry's second and third year. Harry hated summer. He knew that he would be locked in his room and he would be lucky to get a bowl of watered down soup every other day. This summer Harry knew was going to be bad because Professor Dumbledore had sent a letter home with him for his aunt and Uncle. This letter was all about the fight that Harry had gotten in with his number one enemy… Ron Weasley. The letter made Harry look like the bad boy for beating up Ron for no apparent reason even though Ron had always been the one to start it. You see, Ron hated Harry because everyone loved the "boy who lived" Ron would mess with Harry and provoke him. Harry never hit first, he would wait for Ron to hit him then he would beat Ron up and usually sent him to the hospital wing. As Uncle Vernon read the letter, his face turned red, and Harry could tell that he was furious. Uncle Vernon put the letter down and glared at Harry. After a few minutes, Vernon said,

" What the Hell is your problem? Why can't you keep your hands to yourself? Boy you are going to spend the whole summer in your room. You are not going to leave at all. When we decide to let you eat, food will be placed through the cat door and there will be a bucket by the top of the stairs for you to use as a bathroom. Now go upstairs and wait for me. You know what happens when you get into fights at school." Harry hung his head and walked out of the living room and walked towards the stairs. Harry's trunk was at the bottom of the looming staircase. Harry looked up at the stairs and let out a small whimper. He had to get his trunk up not one but two flights of stairs. This was going to be difficult considering the fact that he only had one hand. You see Harry had gotten into a fight with Ron at the beginning of the last week of school just before finals. Ron pushed Harry backwards and Harry lost his balance and fell down. When he did, his right wrist hit first and he heard a "crack." To make matters worse Ron then stepped on his wrist several times. Harry knew once he landed on it that it was broken, and now it defiantly was. On top of everything, Harry still had exams to do. By the end of the week, Harry's hand was burning and he was in a lot of pain. He was still in pain but he knew what was coming was going to be worse. Harry had no idea how he was going to get his trunk up both flights of stairs. He let out a sigh, tightened his grip on trunk with his left hand and began to climb the stairs. He made it up the first flight and dragged his trunk to the door at the end of the hall. Harry placed his trunk down and opened the door. He then flipped on the switch that turned on the light. The light was faded in the attic and it was very hot. Harry hated the attic; he hated living up there. He picked up his trunk again and began to drag it up the stairs. Harry was about half way up the stairs when he felt his left shoulder was about to give out, when he suddenly felt the trunk get lighter. Harry turned around to see Dudley holding the other end of the trunk and smiling. Harry smiled back at Dudley and the two of them carried his trunk up the stairs. Dudley was nice and liked Harry as long as his parents were not around. If his parents were around Dudley would just ignore Harry. Dudley would sneak food from meals to save and give to Harry when he could. The boys set the trunk down at the foot of a pile of blankets that Harry used as a bed. Harry looked at Dudley and said,

"Thanks cuz!" Dudley patted Harry on his left shoulder and said,

"No problem. You hurt your hand at school?"

"Yeah I fell on it. I will be fine." Harry replied. Then he said, "You have better get going your dad is going to be up here soon."

"Did you get into another fight at school?" Dudley asked. Harry nodded and then said,

"It is always the same kid that always get into fights with. He doesn't like to leave me alone." Dudley gave Harry a hug and turned around to leave. He stopped before going down the stairs and turned to Harry and said,

"I will bring you up some pain meds when dad is finished."

"I will be fine." Harry said quickly. Dudley smiled at his cousin and walked down the stairs. After Harry heard the door close he sat down on the pile of blankets. After about ten minutes, Harry heard the door open and heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew right away that is was Uncle Vernon. He made it to the top of the stairs and walked over to Harry and said,

" You know why are you in trouble right boy?" Harry nodded. Uncle Vernon slapped Harry across the face, knocking him sideways, and said, " I want to hear you say it boy!" Harry sat up right again, making sure to not make eye contact, and said

"I am in trouble because I got into a fight at school." Uncle Vernon nodded and said,

"Right now take your shirt off and go face the wall." Harry took off his shirt and went over to the wall. He placed his hands on the wall. His right wrist began to throb more than before. Uncle Vernon took off his belt and began to beat Harry with it. After about five minutes, Uncle Vernon stopped and Harry slid down the wall and onto his face. Harry's back was covered in welts, bruises, & blood, lots of blood. Harry could feel the blood rushing down his back. It was warm and ran like a river down his back. Uncle Vernon left the attic and went to his bathroom, washed the blood off of his belt and hung it on the towel rack to dry overnight. Then he walked down the stairs to his desk in the living room. He wrote the following letter:

_Dear Albus,_

_Thank you for letting me know about the fights that Harry has been getting into while at school. I can't believe that he would beat up another boy let alone the minister of magic's youngest son. I made sure that the boy would regret what he did. Let's just say that his back is black, blue, and red. I am glad to be of assistance to you in assuring that my horrible nephew suffers and his life is miserable. He deserves every bit of punishment._

_Yours truly,_

_Vernon Dursley._

Vernon then placed the letter in an envelope, sealed it, and addressed it to: A. Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then he went to the closet under the stairs and took out an owl named Herbert. This was one of the owls that Dumbledore used to send messages back and forth to the Dursleys. Vernon gave Herbert the letter and sent him out via a window and Herbert flew towards the castle. Meanwhile, upstairs in the attic, Harry was in the process of trying to get himself off the floor and on to his 'bed'. This was difficult with the cuts, bruises, blood and a broken wrist. After about 20 minutes, Harry finally made it to his 'bed'. As he lay there on his stomach trying to catch his breathe. He was wishing that he had taken professor Lupin up on his offer to stay with him, his wife Tonks, and Harry's three-year-old godson Teddy for his summer vacation. He had not even been at the Dursley's for 24 hours and already he wanted to leave and he also wanted to vanish from the planet. Harry decided that he should get away from the Aunt and Uncle's house before things got worse. He decided that he would send Professor Lupin a message. Harry then realized that all his parchment paper and his quill were in his trunk, which was at the other end of his bed. Harry tried to sit up and fail to do so. He tried again, and this time he managed to sit up for a few seconds before falling face down in a small puddle of blood, his blood. Just then Harry heard the door open and footsteps on the stairs. Dudley came into view. He had a cloth over his arm, a bowl of warm water, a glass of water, and a bottle of aspirin. Dudley set everything down and helped Harry sit up. Dudley then took the rag and placed it in the bowl of warm water and turned to wipe Harry off. Harry protested. Dudley looked at Harry and said,

"Please let me clean you up. You are covered in blood." Harry relented and finally let Dudley clean him up. Dudley took the rag and dipped it into the warm water and began to wipe the blood off of Harry's face. Once the blood was off of Harry's face, Dudley wiped the blood that had dripped down Harry's back. After Dudley did this he handed Harry two Advil from the bottle and then handed him the glass of water. Harry didn't want to make Dudley mad so he took the medicine without complaining. Afterwards Dudley helped Harry get his shirt back on being careful of Harry's wrist. Harry looked at Dudley and said,

"Thanks." Dudley smiled back and said,

"No problem!" Dudley then turned around to pick up the stuff he had brought up with him and he headed for the stairs. Harry asked,

"Dudley can you please send Hedwig up here and leave the door open?" Dudley smiled and nodded. Hedwig stayed in Dudley's closet since the attic was too hot for her. Dudley left the attic and Harry managed to open his trunk, get out a piece of parchment, his quill, and ink. He held the note with his right hand and wrote the following message:

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_All is well. I made it home safely. Summer is going to go by slow as normal. Looking forward to school starting up again. _

_H. Potter._

Harry set the quill down and his right hand began to throb. He dropped the letter right in to the puddle of his blood. Harry quickly picked up the bloodstained note and folded it up. Just then Hedwig flew up the stairs, and began to circle around Harry's head. Harry tried to hide the note but Hedwig saw it, swooped down, grabbed the note from behind Harry's back, and flew down the stairs and out Dudley's window towards Grimwald Place to find Remus. It is almost as if Hedwig knew who the letter was going to and that it was in Harry's best interest that the note make it to Remus. Hedwig reached Grimwald place and flew into the open window right into the kitchen. Molly Weasley had just finished washing the dishes. Remus smelled the blood and began to look around the kitchen frantically to find the source of the blood. Hedwig flew back into the kitchen and dropped the note on the kitchen table. Remus saw the note, smelled the blood, and began to panic. He grabbed the note and opened it. He sank into a chair. Harry was obviously lying about being well. Molly looked over and saw Remus just sitting in the chair staring at the note. She asked,

"Remus are you okay?" Remus didn't respond. Molly hollered up to Tonks. "Tonks Remus is frozen in shock." After a few minutes, there was no response, so Molly did the one thing she knew would get Tonks' attention. Molly walked to the bottom of the stairs and hollered up, "NYMPHADORA!" Then she ran back to the sink. All you could hear through the entire house was,

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" Molly turned around and hollered up,

"Please come downstairs to the kitchen. Remus is frozen in shock." Tonks came downstairs and she glared at Molly. Molly pointed to Remus. Tonks looked at Remus, saw the note, read the note, saw the blood, pulled the chair out from under Remus, causing him to fall to the floor, she then grabbed his arm and pulled him outside to the backyard and threw him in the pool. She then pulled out her wand and summoned a towel for him and sat down in one of the chairs by the pool. She did all of this without saying a word. Remus snapped out of his shocked like state as soon as his head hit the water. He surfaced and climbed out. He shook himself off and grabbed the towel form Tonks and sat down next to her on the one of the chairs. Remus sighed and after a few minutes said,

" There is something wrong and he is not telling me the truth. That was his blood on the note. I have smelled it before and I would know that smell anywhere." Remus sat a few minutes longer and then said, "I am going to rescue my cub. I don't care what it takes but I am going to do what ever it takes to ensure that my cub is safe. I will protect him at all costs even if it kills me in the end." Remus just sat there trying to figure out how to rescue Harry. After a little bit he came up with two options. One he would burst into the Dursley's house and demand that they surrender Harry or the second option was to go in the middle of the day and distract his aunt while Tonks snuck in and rescued Harry. The first option would more than likely get him arrested and Harry killed. Remus decided that the second option was better. He shared his decision with Tonks who agreed with him that the second option would be better. She also agreed to go with him and help him out. Remus then lay back on the chair and looked up at the setting sun. It was too late to send Hedwig back with a reply now he would have to wait until morning. Remus and Tonks decided that they would not go tomorrow but the next day to give Harry a chance to pack anything that he needed to pack up. Remus sat up and went inside. He grabbed the note form the table and went straight up to his room. He got out a piece of parchment paper and his quill and wrote the following note back to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Tonks and I are coming to rescue you tomorrow afternoon. Be ready to go by noon. _

_Yours truly,_

_Remus Lupin _

Remus then took the quill and signed his name. The next morning he gave the note to Hedwig and sent her back to Privet Drive. Meanwhile, Harry was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't get comfortable and when he finally did he had a nightmare about Ron and his older brother Percy. Harry had only come in contact with Percy once and he never wanted to cross him again. He had ended up in the hospital wing. Harry usually didn't go to the hospital wing unless he was taken there against his will. Madame Pomfrey would look at him and say 'Oh you will live.' Then she would send him back to his dorm. Harry would hardly make it into the Gryffindor common room when Hermione would find him and take him over to a corner and patch him up. Harry liked Hermione and she liked him too. Hermione was always there to lend a hand. In his dream Ron and Percy were doing things to Harry that made him feel very uncomfortable. Harry finally woke up form his nightmare and realized that he was safe in the attic of the Dursley's or as safe as he could be here. Harry found himself shivering even though it was in the middle of summer and the attic had insulation so it was burning up in there. Harry tried to use one of the blankets to wrap up in but they didn't do any good. Harry had no idea what time it was. There was no window and he didn't have a watch. By the time Hedwig reached the Dursley's it was lunchtime and Vernon was pulling into the driveway. Hedwig flew into the nearby trees to wait for him to go back to work. Vernon walked into the house and sat down in his favorite chair in the living room and put his feet up. Petunia came into the living room, saw her stressed out husband, and began to rub Vernon's shoulders. While she did this she asked,

"Bad morning at work Verney?" Vernon sighed and said,

"Bad don't even begin to describe my morning. I was late getting out the door this morning because I had a nightmare that the boy was good and I had no reason to beat the crap out of him. Then because I was running late I didn't get my morning cup of coffee and we know what happens when I don't get my coffee. Then I got to work and realized that my belt was still hanging up in the bathroom where I left it last night to dry. Then as if things couldn't get any worse, my boss did a surprise uniform check. He normally does it by last name but today he did it by first name. A fellow co-worker named Chuck slipped me his belt after our boss checked his uniform. If it had not been for Chuck I would have been fired." Petunia soother her husband's head, she then leaned down and kissed him and said,

"You know what will make you feel better and calm you down." Vernon nodded his head and got up from his chair. He went upstairs and grabbed his belt from the bathroom and went to the attic. He opened the door and began to climb the stairs. Harry could hear his uncle's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He wondered why his uncle was coming up the stairs, was it that late in the day, or was it lunchtime. Harry could tell by the way his uncle was coming up the stairs that he was in for another beating. He figured that his uncle had probably had a bad morning/day, depending on what time of the day it was, at work and so he was going to the one thing that made him feel better, beat the crap of Harry. Harry hated getting beat up he had problems getting into fights at school with Ron. He ended up with cuts, bruises, and broken bones from the fights with Ron and the one fight with Fred and George. Most of the time, Harry ended up sending Ron to the hospital wing. You see Ron made fun of Harry because he had no parents and he lived with muggles. Harry sat up the best he could. His back was still sore from yesterday and his head was pounding and even with his glasses everything was slightly fuzzy. Uncle Vernon came into view and he looked at Harry and Harry looked back at him. Uncle Vernon then walked across the attic and grabbed the chair from the corner. Harry hated when his uncle used the chair. It meant that his uncle was really mad and Harry was going to get a good hard beating. He knew he would have his hands tied to the chair and he would be beaten till he fell to his knees. Sometimes his uncle would stop after he fell the first time other times he would make Harry stand back up and beat him till he fell a second time. Harry wondered what had happened to make Uncle Vernon so mad. He didn't dare ask that would only make things worse much worse. Uncle Vernon just stood by the chair. Harry knew what to do. He pulled his shirt off trying not to wince in pain from his back and his wrist. He then walked over to the chair. He placed his hands on the chair and as Uncle Vernon tied the rope around his hands, Harry could feel a sharp shooting pain in his right wrist. However, there was nothing he could do about it. After Uncle Vernon finished tying Harry's hands to the chair he took his belt and began to beat the living crap out of Harry. He could feel the belt ripping his skin open and the burning and stinging pain his back is in. Not to mention the blood rushing back. After about two minutes, Harry fell to his knees. He could now feel the blood going down his legs. Uncle Vernon pulled him back up and continued beating Harry up then when Harry fell a second time Uncle Vernon untied his hands. Then he led Harry over to the bed and pushed him onto his stomach. Uncle Vernon got down on his knees next to Harry and pulled out his pocket knife and turned Harry's head so that see the knife. He then told Harry,

"I am going to make sure that you will always remember that you are stupid and will never make anything of yourself. You are stupid for getting in trouble at school and because you are just like your mother." Vernon then took the blade and pressed it against the upper part of Harry's back. Then he said, " You will have the word 'stupid' carved into your back as a reminder." With that Vernon began to carve the word into Harry's back. Harry could feel the blade tearing his skin and he buried his face in the bed and tried not to cry. He felt every cut that his uncle made burn and sting, as if it was being burned into his back permanently. By the time Vernon was finished carving' stupid' into Harry's back, it was covered in blood, lots of blood, bruises, welts, cuts and a permanent reminder that he was stupid. Harry knew that he was stupid. He had barely passed his classes. Harry knew that he had trouble reading but what he didn't know was the he had Dyslexia, but no one knew this. Harry by this point was having trouble breathing. Vernon stood up, moved the chair back to the corner and left the attic. Harry turned his head so he could try and breathe better but it didn't help much at all. Harry didn't have to hide the tears now nor could he. He was in a hell of a lot of pain and he was hungry too. Harry had not eaten anything since he had been here nor could he remember the last time he had eaten. He just lay on his pile of blankets and cried until he slipped unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by J. K. Rowling not me.

* * *

Vernon walked into the kitchen and sat to eat his lunch. Petunia came over and kissed him on his head. Then she went to the bottom of the stairs and called up,

"Dudley it is time for lunch. Please come down the stairs." Dudley came down the stairs and sat down next to his father. Petunia brought Dudley his lunch. Vernon finished his lunch and left to go back to work. Dudley finished his lunch and went back to his room. He was working on building a rocket ship and he was building it out of legos. Dudley had just sat down to work on his rocket ship when Hedwig flew in through his window, circled around him for a few minutes, and then dropped the note she was carrying in Dudley's lap. She then flew back to her cage. Dudley picked up the note and looked at it. He didn't know if he should open it or take it upstairs to his cousin. Normally Hedwig would take the notes straight to Harry herself, unless there was something wrong. Dudley stood up with the note in hand and walked out of his room and towards the attic door. He opened the door and climbed up the stairs. Dudley got to the top of the stairs, saw his cousin lying on his stomach, not moving and he froze. Dudley slowly moved towards his cousin. He got down next to his cousin's face being sure to steer of the blood and placed his hand in front of his cousin's face. There was no breath coming out. His body was covered in blood, both fresh and dried, welts and bruises. Dudley then picked up an extra blanket and covered up his cousin. As Dudley pulled the blanket up he noticed that his cousin's back was frozen and as he pulled the blanket to his cousin's head his hand brushed his head. It was burning up. Dudley left the attic, closed the door and went back to his room and closed his door. He sat down on his bed and looked at the envelope. After a few minutes, Dudley decided to open it. After reading the note, Dudley thought to himself whoever Tonks and Remus are they are coming to rescue Harry tomorrow afternoon. What could Dudley do his cousin was upstairs in the attic unconscious and his head was burning up which meant he had a fever. He knew where his dad kept the ladder. He decided that he would send Hedwig back to Tonks and Remus with instructions on how to find Harry and to also give them a heads up on Harry's current condition. He got off his bed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He began to write a letter to Tonks and Remus. Then he stopped and thought can muggles write letters to witches and wizards? He didn't know if they could or not. He crumbled up the letter and threw it away. Dudley decided that he would help Tonks and Remus people out by leaving clues to help them find Harry. He would get his dad's ladder and place it outside his window after his dad left for work. This way Remus and Tonks could get into the house. But how would they know where to find Harry. Dudley thought for a few minutes then he decided that he would draw arrows on pieces of paper and lay them on the ground to leave a trail to lead them to the attic. Vernon had a meeting that lasted until eight p.m. The meeting was not concluded and was scheduled to be finished the next morning at seven a.m. By the time Vernon got home from work he was too tired to beat Harry. He came home ate a bowl of cereal and went to bed.

The next morning, Vernon got up around six, drank his coffee and left for work. Dudley woke up around 8:30. He went downstairs, helped himself to breakfast. Then he cleaned up the mess he made, and then he went upstairs and crept to his parent's bedroom door. He put his ear up next to the door and he could hear the water running in the shower. He could also hear Petunia singing very badly off key. Dudley smiled and went down stairs, out the front door, and out back to his dad's shed. He opened the shed and got the ladder out. He then walked around to the side of the house where his bedroom was and placed the ladder up against the side of the house under his window. Then he went back and closed the shed. Dudley then went back to his room. By this time his mom was out of the shower and was getting ready. He got the stack of paper arrows he had made and began to lay them down making a path from the window to the door. He got to his door and he opened it and listened. He hear the TV on which meant that his mom was watching her morning soap operas. Dudley then turned around and looked at the clock by his bed. The clock read 10:10. He knew that his mom's soaps lasted till 11:00. Then she would fix lunch for him and herself and then she would clean the upstairs and the upstairs bathroom that she only cleaned once a week and today was that day. Dudley knew that he had to keep his mom down stairs so that Harry could get out safely. He finished placing the arrows down leading the pathway right to the attic door. Dudley then went downstairs and sat next to his mother and snuggled up close to her. Petunia put her arms around her son. After a few minutes, during a commercial break, Dudley looked at his mom and asked,

"Mama, can we watch a movie together after lunch today?" Petunia looked at him and said,

"Sure baby! Why don't we watch the movie while we eat so that I can still have time after lunch to clean the upstairs?"

"Can we just spend the afternoon together watching movies and you can clean the upstairs tomorrow? We never spend any time together and I want to spend time with you." Petunia smiled at Dudley and said,

"Of course we can Duddykins!" After Petunia's soap operas were over she went into the kitchen to fix lunch. Everyday Petunia fixed Dudley's favorite sandwich for his lunch Peanut butter and banana. Dudley went to his room and grabbed a set of movies that he knew would last long enough for Tonks and Remus to get Harry out. This was also three of Dudley's favorite movies. The first one was all about the past the second one was about the future and the third one was all about the Wild West.

Meanwhile over at Grimwald place, Remus had been up since daybreak pacing back and forth in the living room. Tonks had been sitting in a chair reading since daybreak. Tonks, without looking up from her book said,

"You know Remus pacing is not going to bring noon here any faster." Everyone was still asleep except for Tonks Remus Molly and Severus. Molly was fixing breakfast and Severus well its Snape who knows what he is doing. Actually he was in his room checking his supply of potions, medical supplies, and brewing several potions. You see Severus is not only a great potions master, but he also has a basic medical training. Remus had informed Severus that him and Tonks were going to rescue Harry from the Dursleys and they didn't know what condition he was going to be in so Severus needed to be prepared. Remus also told Severus about the blood on the note. By nine o clock everyone else had woken up and were all gathered at the kitchen table for breakfast. Remus came to the table ate, cleared off his spot and went back to the den to pace. Ron looked up as Remus left the table and said with a snicker,

"Wow somebody's antisocial today! I bet he is worried about his receding hair line." Fred and George snickered too.

"Ronald Weasley, that was totally uncalled for. I don't ever what to hear you say something like that again understand me young man?" said Molly glaring at Ron with the famous Molly Weasley glare. Ron smirked and said rudely,

"Okay Molly!" Molly stood up from her chair and walked over to Ron and flicked him rather hard on his ear. Then she returned to her seat. Severus finished his breakfast and returned to his room to finish preparing for Harry's arrival that afternoon. Remus followed Severus up to his room. Then once Severus closed the door behind them Remus sat down on the bed and asked,

"Do we tell Sirius now that his godson is coming in and that he is in bad shape or do we wait till after Harry gets here and we assess his injuries and then we tell Sirius?" Severus looked at Remus and replied,

"Do you really think that Sirius can handle knowing that his godson is injured?" You and I both know Remus that his mental/emotional mind set would be a hindrance to us rather than a help!" Remus nodded in agreement. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, 11:30 rolled around, Remus went downstairs and looked at Tonks. She nodded and the two of them flooed from grimmauld place to the main entryway in the Ministry. Then from there they walked to the local bus stop and they walked in and changed clothes so that they looked like muggle exterminators. Then they found an abandoned van and looked around to make sure that no one was around and they transformed it in to a muggle bug van. Then the two of them climbed in and drove towards Privet Drive. At 11:50 they arrived at 4 Privet Drive. They got out and walked to the front door and Remus rang the doorbell. Petunia got up to answer the door. She said to Dudley, "Keep the movie playing I will be right back." Dudley thought to himself that must be Tonks and Remus coming to rescue Harry. Petunia opened the door. Remus said,

"Good afternoon ma'am. My name is Bill and this is Susan. We are with the British England Exterminators and we are going around giving free treatments to first time customers of your downstairs and exterior of the house. Would you like to use our services today completely free of charge?" Petunia thought for a moment and then asked,

"What kind of insects and animals do you treat for?"

"We treat for all insects, spiders, ants, wasps, yellow jackets, & roaches. We also treat for squirrels, mice, & rats." Petunia then said,

"Okay." Remus nodded and said,

" We will go get out equipment out of the van and get started. One of us will come inside and spray while the other one sprays the outside." With that Tonks and Remus turned around and walked towards the van in silence. Petunia left the front door cracked so that they could get in. She then went back to the living room and sat down next to Dudley. He looked at her and asked,

"Who was at the door Mama?"

"Just some exterminators giving out free treatments." Dudley thought to himself Remus and Tonks must be running late. Meanwhile Tonks and Remus had made it back to their van and once they were out of earshot of the house Tonks smack Remus upside his head and said,

"Susan, Susan really! That was the best that you could come up with?" Remus rubbed his head and said,

" I am surprised I was actually able to form complete and coherent sentences while keeping my eyes from flashing to gold and ripping her to shreds. You do remember that the full moon is tonight right?" Tonks nodded, smiled and said,

"You take the inside and I will take the outside and try to find a way inside to find Harry." She then pulled some equipment out of the van and placed it on her back. Remus grabbed his equipment and put it onto his back and then said,

"Why do you get to do the outside? Harry is my cub and I should be the one to rescue him!" Tonks glared at him and said,

"I am going to find Harry Remus because tonight is the full moon and we don't know what shape Harry will be in. I also don't need you killing Petunia and ending up is Azkaban and leaving me to raise Teddy by myself. You also said that this was the plan yesterday." Remus sighed and said,

"Fine you win!" He then pointed to her hair that had begun to turn red. Tonks quickly changed it back to brown. They closed the back doors of the van and walked back to the house. Remus went into the house and Tonks began spraying the outside of the house. Once she rounded the corner she saw the ladder that Dudley had placed under his window. She went over to the ladder and looked around to make sure that no one was looking then she climbed up the ladder to the Dudley's open bedroom window. When she reached to top she looked around to see if any of the neighbors where looking and then when she was sure that the coast was clear she climbed in. She carefully landed making sure not to make noise as to not get caught. She then noticed the arrows on the ground and she began to follow them. She walked towards the bedroom door when all of a sudden she heard a resulting noise behind her. She drew her wand and turned around to find the noise. She looked around the room and at first she saw nothing till she turned towards the closet and she saw clothes moving. With her wand in hand she moved slowly towards the closet and moved the clothes aside with her wand. He breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Hedwig in her cage. Tonks put her wand back and placed her finder on her lips to signal the Hedwig to be quiet. She opened the cage door and Hedwig flew out of the closet and began to fly around Dudley's room. Tonks grabbed Hedwig's cage and shrunk it and placed it in her pocket. Hedwig flew around Dudley's room three times then landed on Tonks' arm.

"Fly to Grimmauld Place Remus and I are here to rescue Harry." Tonks whispered to Hedwig. Hedwig nodded and flew out Dudley's window back to Grimmauld place. Tonks then followed the arrows to the door. She quietly opened the door to find more arrows leading to another door. She slowly crept towards the other door. When she got to the attic door she opened it and instantly felt the heat that was coming from the attic. She really hoped that Harry was not in the attic. She then began to ascend the stairs. When she reached the top she froze. There was blood everywhere and there was a lump on the floor that Tonks hoped was not Harry. She walked over to the lump on the floor; she realized two things, one the lump was not moving and two the lump was indeed Harry. She realized it was Harry because she saw his trunk at the foot of the lump. When she saw this, her heart sank to her stomach. She placed the clothes that were hanging out of the trunk back into the trunk, locked it shrunk it, and placed it into her pocket. She knelt down next to Harry avoiding the blood and pulled back the blanket. Tonks gasped in horror and covered her mouth. She stared at Harry's blood stained covered in bruises, welts and lots and lots of blood. Then she saw the word "stupid" carved into his back. She moved the hair out of Harry's face only to discover that he had a fever. Tonks placed her index finger and middle finger on Harry's neck. She could barley feel a pulse. Tonks then pulled the blanket over Harry's back and gently picked him up, she then apparated out of the living room and into the living room of Grimmauld Place scaring the crap of Molly Weasley. Tonks carried Harry upstairs to Severus's room and laid him on the bed on his stomach. Severus followed Tonks and Harry up the stairs. Tonks then took Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage out of her pocket and put them back to normal size. She placed Harry's trunk at the end of Severus' bed. She then apparated back to the Dursley's attic, walked back down the attic stairs, walked back through Dudley's room, climbed back down the ladder and walked around the house and continued to spray. She got around to the front of the house and nearly bumped into Remus who was coming out of the house. Remus looked at her and she nodded at him and he smiled. Remus then turned around and said,

"Ma'am." Petunia came to the door. Remus continued, "We are finished spraying the inside and outside of your house. We will be in touch with you about if you would like to use our services further." Petunia nodded and said,

"Thank you," She closed the door and went back to the living room with Dudley. Remus & Tonks got into the van and drove down the street a little bit to an abandoned lot and left the van. They apparated back to Grimmauld Place and when they landed in the living room they scared the living crap out of Molly Weasley again. Remus went straight to Severus's room. He walked in and found Severus trying to clean up Harry's back. Remus took one look at the cuts and the blood on Harry's back and the next thing Remus knew everything began to spin and everything was began to go black. Then he felt himself falling.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by J. K. Rowling not me.

* * *

Severus picked Remus up and carried him to his bedroom next door and he placed him on the bed. Then he closed to door behind him and then he turned around to see Molly coming up the stairs. She looked at Severus and asked,

"Do you need anything or any help with Harry?" Severus shook his head no. Then Molly turned around and went back down the stairs and into the kitchen to start fixing dinner. Severus followed Molly down stairs and he went into the living room and walked over to Tonks and whispered something in her ear. Then he turned around and walked back up the stairs. Tonks closed her book and followed Severus up the stairs. Severus went back to his room to attend to Harry. Tonks went into hers and Remus' room and sat down in a chair next to her passed out husband. She looked out the window and smiled. Ginny was outside playing with Teddy. Ginny was Molly niece who was staying with her Aunt and Uncle for the summer while her parents were on a special mission in America. Ginny's parents worked for a Special Forces group of the ministry. Next-door Severus picked up a rag and continued to clean the blood on Harry's back. Once all the blood was cleaned up, Severus stitched up Harry's open wounds and finished cleaning up Harry's back. Severus then took some cream and rubbed it on the bruises to help them heal faster. Then he placed his index and middle fingers on Harry's neck. There was barley a pulse, but there was one it was just very weak. Severus then placed his hand on Harry's head. It was still burning up. Then Severus went over to his desk and grabbed a syringe out of one of his drawers. He filled the syringe with a fever reducer and a potion to help regulate Harry's heartbeat. Severus then walked back over to the bed, picked up Harry's arm, wiped it clean and injected the medicine into his arm.

Meanwhile back at number four Privet Drive, Dudley looked at the clock on the wall it read 1:00. He picked up the remote, paused the movie and said to his mom,

"Mama, I have to go to the bathroom I will be right back." Petunia nodded and Dudley went up the stairs and he slowly opened the attic door and crept up the stairs. He got to the top of the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief. Remus and Tonks had come to get Harry. They must have come while the exterminators were here. Dudley walked back down the attic stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he closed the door quietly and began to pick up the arrows. Once all the arrows were picked up, Dudley placed them in his desk drawer. He then put his rope ladder down out of the window, climbed down moved his dad's ladder back to the shed. Then he climbed up his rope ladder back to his room. He placed his ladder back under his window, walked down the hall, and flushed the toilet. He then walked back down the stairs and sat down next to his mom and pressed play.

Back at Grimwald Place, Remus began to come to. He sat up and said,

"What happened? I remember spraying the Dursley's house for bugs and then I remember seeing my cub badly injured. Oh my god Harry." Remus tried to get up and run out of the room but Tonks stopped him and said,

" Remus calm down. Harry is badly injured yes. His back was badly beaten and it is covered in welts, bruises, and blood lots of blood. He is also unconscious and has a high fever. Other than that I don't know anything else." Remus just sat down on the bed and put his hands in his head. He took a few deep breaths and then said,

"Is he going to be okay?" Tonks sighed and said,

"Severus is one of the best people to help Harry. He is going to be okay. It is just going to take time."

Over in Severus's room, Severus placed his hand on Harry's forehead. His head was cooling down. Severus then placed his index and middle fingers on Harry's neck. His pulse was getting stronger. Severus looked at Harry's back, most of the swelling and bruising had gone down. So Severus decided to flip Harry over and so he went next door to get Tonks to help him. Severus knocked on the door and Tonks opened it. Severus explained that he needed Tonks' help to flip Harry over. Tonks looked at Remus and said, "You can come with us if you will not panic or overreact and you must remain calm at all cost." Remus agreed and the three of them walked back to Severus' room. Remus sat down in the chair at Severus' desk. Severus closed the door behind them and then he placed a silencing charm on the room. Severus and Tonks then gently rolled over Harry on to his back. As soon as they did Severus noticed the marks on Harry's stomach. Severus grabbed a tube of cream used for red spots and cuts from the dresser and put some on his fingers and he began to rub the cream on the marks. Then Severus noticed a huge bruise on Harry's stomach. He gently touched the bruise and there was so much blood built up underneath it made the bruise feel like glue. It was at this point that Severus got a worried look on his face. It the bruise was moved like that then there was only one explanation with two parts. He looked at Tonks and said,

"Feel the bruise." Tonks placed her fingers gently on the bruise. As soon as she did she pulled her hand back and shuddered "There is one explanation with two parts." Tonks gave Severus a look as if to tell him to continue. "Harry has probably been kicked repeatedly over and over again in the stomach in this one spot which has caused it to bruise like that. Remus leaned forward in the chair and said,

"And the second part is?" Severus continued,

"The only reason that it would feel like that and not be harder in the middle would be that there is a consistent supply of blood." Remus stood up and walked towards Tonks, Severus, and an unconscious Harry and as he did he said,

" That would mean that he is bleeding out inside right? Just then from behind them, Remus, Tonks, and Severus heard a voice ask,

"Who is bleeding out inside?" All three of them turned around to see who had come into the room. When they turned around they saw Sirius standing up against the doorframe. Severus walked over to Sirius, pulled him into the room closed the door and walked him over to the chairs by his desk. Then he said,

"Sirius I need you to remain calm and not overreact." Sirius looked at Severus with a concerned look on his face. Severus continued, " Harry is here but…"

"My godson is here and you didn't tell me he was here! Where is he?" Sirius got up and began to look around for Harry. Then he looked between Tonks and Remus, who were still standing by the bed, and then he caught a glimpse of Harry's brown hair. He walked closer and saw the marks and bruises and he sank to his knees. Tonks walked over to him and got down next to him, put her arm around him and said,

" We would have told you sooner but we knew that you would overreact and the three of us figured it would be better to wait till we got him here and learned the extent of his injuries before we told you." Sirius hung his head. Severus walked over to his desk and grabbed a syringe and walked back over to the bed, looked at Tonks and said,

"Take Remus and Sirius out of the room. They don't need to be in here right now. Then I need you to come back and help me with something." Tonks nodded and then she proceeded to get Sirius and Remus out of the room. This took a little bit of persuasion on Tonks part.

"Remus Sirius lets go. Out now!" Sirius complained,

"But but but my godson!"

"Sirius Black get out now or so help me I will drag you out by your ear." Tonks demanded. Sirius got up and quickly left the room. Tonks grabbed Remus by his ear and dragged him out of the room, she closed the door, and then she placed a silencing charm and a pass lock on the door so that Sirius and Remus could not get in. She then walked back over to the bed and asked Severus, " What do you need me to do?"

" Please gently place your hands on either side of the bruise and make sure that you don't press down. Tonks placed her hands on either side of the bruise. Severus took the syringe and inserted it into the middle of the bruise. He then began to pull the syringe back and it very quickly began to fill up with blood. The blood was liquid and it was not clotting at all. Just then Harry began to toss and turn. He was having a nightmare. Severus pulled the syringe out and grabbed a stack of gauze and handed it to Tonks you placed it over the bruise. Severus went over to his desk grabbed another syringe and filled with a calming potion and he ran back over to the bed and injected the syringe into Harry's arm. After a few minutes, Harry began to calm down. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. After his eyes came into focus he realized that he was no longer in the hot attic of his relatives but in an actual bed in a nice cool room. Then he looked around and then he looked to his left and saw two familiar faces looking at him, Professor Snape and Tonks. Harry tried to sit up but Severus stopped him. Then Harry asked,

"How long have I been here and why does my arm hurt?"

"Since about 12:15 this afternoon, a fever reducer mixed with a potion to bring your heart rate back up and a calming potion." Tonks said. Severus then asked,

"Other than your arm being sore how are you feeling?"

"I am fine!" said Harry. Tonks glared at Harry and then said,

"The truth Harry now!"

"I am fine!" Harry said again. This time Tonks didn't say a word she just glared, a glare that made even Severus shudder. Harry sighed and said,

"My stomach hurts and my wrist hurts. My back has stopped burning." Severus handed Tonks some more gauze and said,

" Your back has stopped burning because I cleaned up your back and stitched up the cuts. I also put some cream on your bruises. Your stomach hurts because of the huge bruise that you have on your stomach. There is also probably a blood leak in your body because your blood is not clotting like it should. Which wrist hurts?"

"It is just a little sore from finals and things like that." Harry said. Severus picked up Harry's left wrist and began to push around on it. Then after a few seconds, Severus put Harry's left wrist down and picked up Harry's right wrist and began to push down on it. Harry tried not to wince in pain but that didn't work too well. Severus put Harry's wrist down and said,

"Your wrist is broken in multiple places. What did you do?" Harry thought to himself for a minute. He could tell the truth or he could lie. After a few minutes Harry said,

" I fell on it while at school right before final exams started." Severus looked at Harry and then said,

"Harry falling on your wrist doesn't cause your bone to break in a many pieces as your wrist is broken in. Now what really happened?"

"I told you I fell on it at school!" Then he muttered under his breath, "Someone might have stepped on it multiple times." Severus looked at Harry and said,

"Who stepped on your wrist?" Harry just lay there and stared at the wall. Severus asked again,

"Harry who stepped on your wrist?" Harry looked at Severus and said,

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?" Asked Tonks.

"He will hurt me if I say anything!" said Harry looking around nervously.

"Who will hurt you?" Asked Severus.

" I can't say anything." Harry said again. Severus then asked,

"How long ago did it happen?" Harry thought for a minute then said,

"About two weeks ago." Severus then sighed and said,

" That is what I thought. Your bone has begun to heal itself but it is healing itself crooked."

"What does that mean? Can it not just heal on its own and it will straighten out later?"

"No if your bone heals on its own it will be worse in the long run. What it is going to look like is that I am going to have to re-break your wrist. I will then set the bone and then give you skele-gro to heal your wrist the right way and faster than normal so that you will be able to use your wrist sooner. But the more pressing issue right now is your stomach. There is a very good chance that your stomach is bleeding out inside somewhere." Harry dropped his jaw and after a few seconds said,

"I am bleeding out inside my body somewhere?"

"Yes that is why your stomach is hurting. Somewhere inside you are bleeding out and that is why the bruise on your stomach is not healing and it is as bad as it is. The blood underneath is not clotting like it should have." Tonks said. Harry sighed and after a few minutes he asked,

"So if I am bleeding out somewhere then I am going to need surgery to fix it right?" Tonks looked at Severus and Severus looked at Tonks. Then Severus said,

" Yes, the only problem is that I am not legally certified to perform major surgery."

"Is there not a spell that you can use to fix my stomach?" Harry asked. Severus sighed and said,

"Unfortunately not. If there was I would have already done so, but like I said there is not one." Harry let out a sigh. Just then there was a knock at the door. Severus went to the door and opened it just a crack to see who was at the door. It was Arthur Weasley. Severus looked at Tonks and mouth the word 'Arthur' and she nodded and Severus stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. Arthur and Severus walked down the hallway to the Weasley's bedroom. Arthur closed the door behind them. Then he took out his wand and placed a silencing charm on the room. Then he said,

"Molly told me when I got home from work just now that Harry is here." Severus nodded so Arthur continued, "How is he?" Severus sat down on the trunk at the end of the bed and said,

"When he first arrived his back was covered in fresh blood, dried blood, bruises, welts, and he has the word stupid carved into the top of his back. I cleaned up the blood and put some cream on his back to help heal the bruises. His right wrist is shattered. He said that he fell on it at school and that someone stepped on it. It has begun to heal on its own and it is healing crooked. That means that I am going to have to re-break it and give him skele-gro. He also has a huge bruise on his stomach. The bruise is about the size of my fist. The bruise was extremely soft when I touched it and it bounced back like glue. The blood has not clotted like it should have under the bruise. Harry is loosing blood somewhere inside his body. I am pretty sure that it is in his stomach. Tonks is currently keeping pressure on his stomach so that he doesn't bleed out that way. I inserted a syringe into the bruise and the blood came out very runny there was no clotting at all." Arthur sat down in the chair by his desk and thought for a couple of minutes trying to take everything in. Then he asked,

"How on earth could he get a bruise that big on his stomach?"

"The only way for him to get a bruise that big would be for someone to kick him in the exact same spot over and over again without stopping and over a long period of time." Arthur shook his head and then said,

"Who would purposely kick someone over and over again in the stomach like that?" Severus shrugged. "Can you find out who has been doing this to him? Whoever it is needs to be punished."

"I can try. What do we do about his stomach? If we take him to St. Mungos Dumbledore will find out and you know he has it out for Harry." Arthur thought for a minute and then said,

"Yeah I know. He thinks that Harry wants to kill him and take over the world with the elder wand. He also hates all children especially Harry. I am not even sure how he got the job. I am going to let you perform the surgery to fix Harry's stomach. What do you need?" Severus just looked at Arthur and said,

"I am not certified to perform major surgery."

"I am the minster of magic. I can do what I want when I want. Now what do you need?" Severus thought for a minute then said,

"I will need a scalpel, lots of lap pads, an oxygen mask, oxygen tank, heart monitor, anesthetic, needle, thread, a clamp, an IV needle and a small amount of tubing and blood 0+ since I don't know Harry's blood type. I think that is all I need."

"Okay I will have those things for you first thing in the morning." Arthur said. Severus thanked him and left the room. He walked down the hall to his room and as soon as he opened the door to his room before he had even gotten all the way inside Tonks turned towards the door and said,

"Sev what are we going to do Harry has lot a lot of blood and he keeps going in and out of consciousness." Severus closed the door and said,

"Arthur has given me permission to me perform the surgery. He is going to have the supplies here first thing in the morning.

"He won't make it till morning. He has already lost too much blood."

"I will see if Arthur can get the stuff tonight then." Severus then walked out of his room closed the door and walked down the hall and knocked on the Weasley's door. Arthur said to come in. Severus entered the room and closed the door behind him. Then he said,

"Harry is bleeding out really bad and Tonks says that he will not make it till morning. I am going to have to do the surgery tonight or we will lose Harry."

" I will floo to St. Mungos now and get the supplies." Arthur then left his room. Severus walked back down the hall to Remus and Tonks' room and knocked on the door. Remus opened the door. Severus walked in and closed the door. Both Sirius and Remus had worried looks on their faces. Severus began to explain,

"Harry is bleeding out inside as you already knew. I am not sure where yet but Arthur has given me permission to perform the surgery to fix Harry's stomach. I will begin as soon as Arthur gets back from St. Mungos with the supplies." Just then there was a knock on the door. Severus opened it to find Arthur standing there with a box. "That was fast." Arthur just smiled and Severus walked out of the room and back to his room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He set the box down on a chair. He got out the heart monitor and placed it on the nightstand and then attached the pads to Harry's chest and turned on the machine. He then took out the oxygen mask and tank and placed the mask over Harry's nose and mouth and turned on the machine. Severus then took the IV needle and inserted it into Harry's left arm and attached the tube. Harry winced in pain despite the fact that he was only slightly conscious. He then filled a syringe with the anesthetic and inserted it into the IV. Then he attached the blood tube to the IV tube. Harry began to doze off. His heart rate began to slow down. Severus grabbed two pairs of gloves and handed one to Tonks. He then handed a stack of lap pads to Tonks. He picked up the scalpel and said,

"Okay on the count of three please remove the gauze, one, two, three!" Tonks removed the gauze and Severus made a horizontal cut in Harry's stomach above the bruise. As soon as he did blood went everywhere. Meanwhile everyone else was downstairs eating dinner. After about thirty minutes, Tonks and Severus finally got the bleeding under control. Jus then Arthur poked his head in and said,

"I don't mean to interrupt but Tonks there is a group of death eaters on a killing spree in downtown London and the aurous have been called in to help." Severus looked at Tonks and said,

"Go I have things here under control." Tonks left with Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Arthur. After dinner Molly decided to take Ginny shopping in Hogsmead. Fred and George tagged along hoping to pick up some more jokes at the joke shop since they were running low. Sirius decided to go take a nap in a hammock in the backyard. Just as Severus began to stitch up Harry's stomach, the heart monitor began to go off. Harry was in cardiac arrest. Severus muttered under his breath, 'Damn it!' Then he screamed. "Molly!" There was no response so he screamed again, "Molly!" Then he heard a voice from the door say,

"Mom took cousin Ginny shopping. Is there something that I can help you with Professor Snape?" Severus turned around to see Ron Weasley standing in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are owned by J. K. Rowling not me.

* * *

"Ummm is there another adult here?" Severus asked looking worried. Ron gave him an annoyed look and said,

"Other than you no sir!" Severus thought for a minute and then said,

"I need you to send a message to Sirius for me. Tell him that I need him here now."

"So you want me to go wake him up and tell him?"

"Wait Sirius is here?"

"Yeah he is napping in a hammock outback."

"You told me that there were no other adults here! Yes go get him now please!" As Ron turned to leave he muttered under his breathe,

"He is not really an adult but whatever." Severus glared at him and Ron left the room. As soon as Ron left the room and Severus heard him on the stairs he looked at the unconscious Harry on the bed and said to him,

Hang in there buddy, hang in there." On his way outside Ron stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water and proceeded outside. He walked over to the hammock where Sirius was sleeping and dumped the entire pitcher of cold water right on top of the sleeping Sirius. Sirius immediately woke up and fell out of the hammock onto the ground. He looked around frantically to see who had woken him up. He saw Ron standing close by with an empty picture of water.

"Why did you wake up?"

"Cause I could and I was bored." Sirius just glared at Ron with a look like he was ready to kill him. "Professor Snape asked me to wake you up. He needs your help upstairs." Sirius jumped up, ran inside and tripped while running up the stairs. He ran into Severus' room and ran to the bed. Severus said when he saw him he said,

" I need you to grab a pair of gloves and place your hands on the needle and clamp." Sirius grabbed a pair of gloves and took the needle and clamp from Severus. Once his hands were free Severus began CPR on Harry. After a few minutes, Harry's heartbeat came back up. Both Severus and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. Then Severus took the needle and clamp back from Sirius and finished stitching up Harry's stomach. Then Severus stitched up Harry's outer stomach. He then placed a gauze pad over the stitches and taped it in place. Just as he finished, Tonks, Remus, and Arthur walked in. Tonks looked at Sirius and said,

"Why are you in here?"

" I helped Severus save my godsons life." Sirius said with a smile. Tonks nodded and then Remus asked Severus,

" How is he?"

" I am about to give him medicine to wake him up. The bleeding was coming form a hole in his stomach. Tonks and I were able to stop the bleeding before you guys left. I was able to stitch up the hole. The bruise should be able to heal the right way now." Remus breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur smiled and left the room. Severus injected the medicine into to Harry's IV. Sirius sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed and Remus walked over and joined him. Tonks went over to the chair by Severus' desk and sat down. Severus just stood by Harry. After about ten minutes, Harry began to stir. Tonks got up from the chair and went over to the bed and took one of Harry's hands in hers. Remus and Sirius stood up from the floor. Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room and smiled. He saw four faces looking at him. He smiled at Sirius and Professor Lupin. He saw Tonks and smiled. He smiled at Professor Snape, even though he didn't know why but he for some strange reason he trusted him despite everything that had happened over the last two years at school. Harry pulled the oxygen mask up said,

"Why do I feel like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express?" He then placed the oxygen mask back over his face.

" You just had surgery to fix the bleeding in your stomach. There was a tear in your stomach. Tonks and I were able to stop the bleeding and I was able to stitch up the tear in your stomach. The bruise should heal properly now." Severus said with a slight smile. Harry picked up the oxygen mask again and said,

"I am glad that you fixed my stomach." Harry put the mask down. Tonks then asked,

How are you feeling?" Harry picked up the oxygen mask and said,

"Fine." Tonks asked him again,

"How are you feeling?" Once again Harry said,

"Fine." Tonks gently put pressure on his stomach and Harry tried not to wince but Tonks could see it in his eyes. She then said,

"Harry I need you to be truthful with me. Are in any pain?" She then glared at Harry. Harry sighed and picked up the oxygen mask and said,

"My stomach hurts a lot but I am fine. No need to waste meds on me. I am not worth it." Severus went over to his desk and grabbed a syringe and filled it with a pain potion. He then walked back over to the bed and injected some medicine into Harry's IV. Almost in an instant Harry felt the pain decreasing as if by magic. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as he felt his body relaxing. After a few minutes, Harry began to fall asleep. Severus sighed, walked over to his desk and put some green goop into a glass. He then walked back over to the bed and said,

" I think you guys should get some sleep. Remus here." He handed to glass to Remus. Remus just looked at him and he began to growl. Severus then said. "Fine! You don't have to take the wolf bane but instead of staying next door you will have to sleep alone in the basement or better yet you can go and sleep in the shrieking shack." Remus took the glass from Severus and drank it down. He made a disgusted face. Severus then turned to Tonks and Sirius and said, "The two of you need to decide who is going to stay in here with me and who is going to go next door with Remus to keep him from doing something stupid." Tonks and Sirius just looked at each other for a few minutes. Then Sirius said,

" Since you are married to him, why don't you go with him and I will stay in here with my godson."

"Are you sure that you want to stay in here? Severus is going to re-break his wrist and give him skele-grow to heal it. He will be in a lot of pain tonight."

"I know, but Remus will listen better to you and I need to be here for my godson. I have not been there for him like I should have been since his parents died. I will be fine in here with him." Tonks nodded and then turned towards Remus and took him from the room. The two of them walked next door. Tonks made all the furniture disappear so that nothing would get broken. Remus went over to the corner to transform. Tonks looked at Remus and said,

"I will be right back. I am going to go tuck our son in." Remus nodded. Tonks left the room and placed a lock on the door both psychically and voice activated on the door. She then walked down the hallway to Ginny's room. She walked in and kissed Teddy on the head and tucked him in. Tonks then walked back to her room. She took the voice activation lock off the door. She then closed the door and sat down on the floor next to the door. As soon as Tonks and Remus left the room, Severus went over to his desk and poured skele-grow into a glass and walked back over to the bed. Sirius sat down on the bed next to Harry on the bed. He took Harry's left hand in his and just held it. Severus gently woke Harry up. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Sirius. Severus asked,

"How are you feeling Harry? Any better?" Harry nodded. Severus continued, " I am going to re-break your wrist now and I am then going to give you skele-gro to heal it. You will be in a tremendous amount of pain tonight. Sirius during the night I am going to need you to keep him calm as much as possible. I am going to make sure that he doesn't pop his stitches." Sirius nodded and placed his other hand on top of Harry's hand. Severus removed the oxygen mask and turned off the machine. He then took Harry's right wrist in his hands and Harry tightened his grip on Sirius' hand. Severus looked at Harry and said, "Are you ready?" Harry nodded and whimpered. "Okay I am going to re-break your wrist in 3…2…1. 'Crack!' Harry screamed out in pain and squeezed Sirius' hand even harder. Next-door Remus went over to Tonks and placed his head in her lap and began to whimper. Tonks began to rub his head. Severus lifted Harry's head so that he could drink the Skele-gro. Harry began to dose off but it would be a long night for all of them.

Back on Privet Drive, Petunia had gotten up to fix dinner. Dudley turned off the movie and went into the kitchen to help his mom with dinner. Around 6:30 Vernon came home. Dudley went into that hallway when his dad came into the house and said,

"Dad guess what?"

"What son?"

"I got to spend the day watching a movie with mommy and I helped fix dinner!"

"That's nice son." Petunia walked into the hallway and kissed Vernon on the head and said to Dudley,

"Can you go and fix the table so that we can eat, please?" Dudley bounded off and Petunia looked at Vernon and said, "Rough day Verney-Poo?" He nodded and then said,

"I need to distress before dinner."

"Okay go ahead. We will wait for you." Petunia said. She kissed Vernon on the head. Vernon went upstairs and changed his clothes. He took his belt off his pants and went to the attic. After a few minutes, Vernon made it up the attic stairs. He looked around and noticed that Harry was not in the attic. Petunia had just finished dishing up the food when she heard Vernon scream her name. She set the plate she was holding and ran up the stairs and up the attic stairs. When she got to the top of the attic stairs she said, "Vernon what's wrong?"

"Where the bloody hell is Harry?" Petunia looked around the attic and then said,

"I don't know. He was here last night. He must have run away."

"There is no way he could have run away. His back was covered in welts, blood, and bruises. He could barley stand up by the time I got done with him!"

"We could place a missing person's add in the paper and talk to the police."

" I bet Dudley had something to do with this. Where is he?"

"Leave our son out of this! How could he have gotten Harry out without my knowledge? He was with me all day like he told you!"

"I don't know how he did it but I bet he did somehow."

"Please don't hurt him. He is only 12."

"I am the head of this house and I can do what I want when I want and there is nothing that you can do about it!" Vernon then smacked Petunia across the face and knocked her down. Then he stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen and began to scream at Dudley, who began to cry.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy! Where is he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about dad."

"Harry, where is he?"

"The attic where else would he be?"

"He is not there! The attic is empty! He is gone and so is his trunk. Now where is he?"

"I don't know dad!" Vernon was furious at this point and he began to advance to Dudley with a clinched fist. Dudley began to back away from his dad. Vernon backed Dudley into a corner. He then swung at Dudley, who ducked causing Vernon to hit his hand on the wall. Vernon pulled his hand back and it was bruised and slightly bloody. This just mad Vernon even madder. Dudley tried to run away but Vernon grabbed him by the arm and held him up against the wall by his throat. Vernon then began to punch Dudley in the stomach. Petunia finally made it down to the attic stairs and the main stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw her husband punching her son in the stomach. She went into the entry hall and grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella stand by the door and went back to the kitchen. She then went up behind Vernon and hit him really hard over the head. Vernon stopped punching Dudley and slowly turned around to see who had hit him on the head. In the processes he got dizzy, let go of Dudley, and he passed out on the kitchen floor. Dudley slid to the floor holding his stomach. Petunia dropped the umbrella, stepped over her unconscious husband, and got down next to Dudley.

"Are you okay baby?"

"My chest hurts to breath and my sides hurt mama." Petunia gently placed her hands on Dudley's sides. When she did he winced in pain. Petunia helped Dudley up and out to the car. She then went back into the house and grabbed her purse. She then drove Dudley to the doctor. After the doctor Petunia drove to her in-laws house. She helped Dudley out of the car and up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and her mother-in-law answered the door. When she did she saw her daughter-in-law and grandson she said,

"Petunia what are you doing here and what's wrong with Duddykins?" She moved out of the way and helped Petunia get Dudley to the couch. Once Dudley was on the couch Petunia went into the kitchen to fix Dudley some dinner. While she was fixing dinner, her mother in law came into the kitchen and asked,

"What happened Honey?"

"Would Dudley and I be able to stay her for a while until we can get a place of our own?"

"Sure! You guys can stay here. You don't need to get a place on your own. What happened with Vernon?"

"Long story short Vernon used my nephew Harry as a human punching bag and beat him up and I let him do it. I knew what he was doing and I just let him do it. I know that I should have not allowed him to beat up my nephew but I did. I resent that now. I should have protected him like my sister would have wanted despite that fact that I hated Lily, perfect Lily. Well, Vernon got home from work today and he had a rough day and he did what he normally does when he is stressed out which is go and beat up Harry. When Vernon got to the attic, Harry was not in the attic. I know that we should not have kept him in the attic but we did and Vernon got mad and smacked me across the face knocking me down. Then he went downstairs and questioned Dudley about Harry's disappearance. Vernon then took his anger out of Dudley. Dudley has multiple bruised ribs and bruises on his stomach. I am done mom. I love your son but I am done. I can't do it anymore." By this time Petunia was crying and her mother-in-law had finished fixing Dudley's dinner. She took the food out of the microwave and set it on the counter. She then wrapped Petunia in a hug and said,

" Shhh its okay sweetie! Your father and I will take care of you and our grandson. Where is Vernon now do you know?" Petunia blew her nose and said,

"I hit him over the head with an umbrella and he fell to the kitchen floor unconscious."

"Okay everything will be just fine." Petunia nodded and then said,

"I need to go home and get a few things."

"Be careful sweetie. I am going to send your father with you so that if Vernon wakes up and tires to do something he can step in and help."

"Mom I will be just fine."

"Petunia your husband hit you and hurt your son! You are not going back to that house alone." Petunia sighed and nodded. Then Susan went upstairs to her bedroom and informed her husband Scott of the dilemma and he agreed to go with Petunia. The two of them came downstairs and Petunia kissed Dudley on the head and then her and Scott her father-in-law left to go back to number four Privet Drive. Back on Privet Drive, Vernon came too and sat up and noticed his hand and head were hurting. He went to the medicine cabinet and got the first aid kit down and clean up his hand. He then bandaged it up. Then he got an ice pack from the fridge and held it to his head with his hurt hand. He then took a plate of food and heated it up in the microwave. By this time Petunia and Scott had pulled into the driveway. Petunia turned to her father-in-law and said,

"I am going to go inside and see if Vernon is awake or not and I will let you know when you can come in." Scott hesitated but agreed to stay outside. Petunia went up to the front door and unlocked the door. Vernon heard the door opening; he took the ice pack off his head. He walked into the entry hall and saw Petunia and walked towards her. Petunia closed the door and turned around and put her back up against the door. Then she said, " Please don't hurt me Vernon!"

"Petunia sweet pea why would I hurt you?" Petunia just hung her head. Vernon walked over to her and put his arms around her wrapping him in a hug. After a few minutes, Vernon pulled Petunia back and looked at her and said, "Where is Dudley and did hurt him?"

"You got mad and blamed Dudley for Harry's disappearance. You punched him in the stomach multiple times causing him to have several bruised ribs. He also has marks on his neck from you holding him up against the wall. He is at your parent's house." Vernon then asked,

"Did I hurt you?"

"You smacked me across the face up in the attic and knocked me down. I am okay though." Vernon hung his head. After a few minutes, Vernon looked at Petunia and said,

"I am so sorry. Please tell Dudley that I am sorry and I never meant to hurt him. Are you going to leave me?" Petunia stared at Vernon for about a minute and then said,

"For the current time being yes. Dudley and I are staying with your parents. I can't allow my son or myself to be in this environment. You need to get help with your anger problem." With that Petunia opened the door and signaled to Scott that he could come into the house. Vernon saw his father come into the house and he hung his head in shame. Scott just glared at his son. Petunia and Scott went up to her bedroom and he helped her pack. She grabbed her suitcase from the closet. She then packed up almost all of her clothes and shoes. She then zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her jewelry box. She then handed the suitcase and jewelry box to Scott who took then downstairs and out to the car. Petunia then walked down the hallway to Dudley's room and packed up most of his clothes. She then went through his desk drawers to find his coloring books and crayons. She found the arrows and she decided to take then with her. She then walked down the hall and back down the stairs, passed Vernon and out the front door to her car. She placed Dudley's thing into the back seat and got into the car and drove away. Vernon watched sadly from the window as Petunia drove away. He then went into the kitchen, grabbed his dinner, went into the living room, got into his favorite chair, turned on the Television and ate his dinner. After about ten minutes, Vernon heard a knock and looked at the window to see an owl sitting on the windowsill. He got up and opened the front door. The owl flew in and around the living room for a bit and then he dropped the note and flew out of the house. Vernon picked up the note and closed the door. He opened the letter on his way back to his chair.

_Dear Vernon,_

_I hope you and your wife and son are doing well. I hope that Harry's life is miserable. I will be paying you a visit to check on Harry tomorrow evening. I plan on talking to the boy and checking on a few things. See you tomorrow!_

_Sincerely,_

_A. Dumbledore_

Vernon stopped him his tracks and just stared at the note in shock. Dumbledore was coming to check on Harry and Harry was not here. Vernon had to do something and quick.

Attention Readers:

I am sorry that is has taken me so long to post this chapter. I am currently taking three master's level classes in three weeks one class per week. I have been swamped with homework and I am just now getting this chapter typed up. I apologize for the delay. I will try and post chapter five shortly but again I have very little time on my hands right now. Thank you everyone for reading and fell free to leave comments or any concerns that you have.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything belongs to J. .

A.N.: We changed the twins to Percy because we couldn't make them bad.

* * *

Vernon continued to stare at the note for a few minutes and as he did he was thinking of how to respond to Dumbledore. He then had an idea and went over to his desk and wrote the following letter,

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Harry is currently unconscious. He is covered in welts, bruises, and blood. He also has the word 'stupid' carved into his back. He will probably be out for a couple of days. Therefore you coming to visit and talk with him at this point would be pointless. I will let you know when he wakes up if he wakes up. I am also leaving to visit my parents tomorrow after I get off work and will be gone for the weekend. Harry will be left some food and he will be just fine. He will not be able to do anything or escape. He will get a good beating as soon as I get home. I guarantee it!_

_Sincerely,_

_V. Dursley_

Vernon placed the letter in an envelope and sent it of off with an owl. He breathed a sigh of relief. He then finished his dinner, cleaned up the kitchen, and went upstairs to bed. As he lay in bed Vernon wondered where his nephew could have gotten off too. After about 30 minutes, Vernon fell asleep.

On the other side of London, Harry was tossing and turning in a lot of pain. Sirius was trying very hard to keep Harry calm and he was also trying to stay calm for his godson. The sun was coming up and Harry's wrist was almost healed. That is when Sirius noticed blood on the sheets.

"Sev there is blood on the sheets."

"Of course there is blood on the sheets. Harry was covered in blood when he got here yesterday and he lost a lot of blood during the surgery yesterday. It's okay."

"I know that but there is fresh blood on the sheets." Severus walked back over to the bed from his desk. He got to the bed and saw what Sirius was talking about.

"His back is bleeding. I need you to help me roll him over." Severus and Sirius then rolled Harry over onto his stomach. Severus immediately found the sources of the bleeding. A few of the cuts on Harry's back had popped open. Severus quickly grabbed some gauze and began to clean up the blood. After a few minutes the bleeding stopped, Severus then stitched up the cuts. Harry began to stir. Severus and Sirius rolled Harry onto his back. Harry opened it eyes, and looked at Sirius and smiled. Then Harry said,

"Ow!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Severus looked at Harry. Harry whimpered and said,

"My wrist still hurts and my back hurts."

"Your wrist will be a little sore for a few days. Several of the cuts on your back popped open and I had to stitch them back up." Remus and Tonks walked into Severus' room. Remus saw that Harry was awake he walked over to the bed got down on his knees and looked at Harry and said,

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Harry smiled at Remus and said,

"Other than my wrist and my back being sore I am good." Remus smiled and then turned to face the other people in the room and asked,

"Is anyone other than me hungry?" Everyone but Harry nodded in argument. Tonks looked at Harry and said,

"Harry do you want something to eat?" Harry shook his head no. He knew better than to ask for food, accept food, or acknowledge that he was hungry. That would get him beaten. So Harry did what he normally did, opt out of food. Tonks looked at him and said,

"Harry you can eat it's okay." Harry just looked down at his hands. Remus took Harry's hand and said,

"Harry when was the last time you ate?" Harry thought for a few minutes and then said,

"Sometime before I left Hogwarts. I think I don't remember that last time that I ate. Sorry!" Harry hung his head in shame. He knew that they would be disappointed in him and he hated having people disappointed in him. Tonks looked at Severus with a look of shock on her face. Severus then walked over to his desk and grabbed two vials from his shelf. He poured them both into a glass, mixed them together and brought the glass over to Harry. He handed to glass to Harry who just looked at it funny. Harry then said, "I am sorry that I was bad please don't poison me. I will eat I promise. I am sorry." Severus smiled and said,

"It is not poison, it is a potion to help you keep the food down and to keep you from having an upset stomach. We would never poison you Harry I promise." Harry sat there for a minutes just looking at the glass and then said,

"No thank you. I deserve any pain that I experience and I am to accept it as it comes along. Everything that goes wrong is my fault and I must accept the consequences of my actions." Everyone in the room dropped their jaws in disbelief of what they just heard. He then tried to hand the glass back to Severus but he shook his head no. Tonks came over to the bed and sat down next to Harry and asked,

"Who told you this?" Harry didn't look up eye contact got him hit. He said,

"Uncle Vernon" and then under his breath he said, "And some other people." Tonks sighed and said,

"Harry everything is not your fault. Your uncle was trying to make your life miserable. Everything he told you is not true. He was lying to you to make you believe that you were the bad guy and deserved the punishment. Please take the potion you don't deserve to be in pain." Harry took the potion and handed the empty glass to Severus. Tonks smiled and said,

"Thank you." Sirius then looked at Severus and asked,

"Can Harry come down stairs and eat or does he have to stay up here?"

"That depends on how Harry's stomach is healing and if Harry is feeling up to it," Severus replied. He then turned to Harry and asked, "Harry how do you feel?"

"I am good." Harry replied quickly and looked at the wall. Severus moved closer to the bed and asked,

"Can I look at your stomach to see how it is healing?" Harry shook his head no and moved closer to Tonks who was still sitting on the bed. Tonks looked at Harry and said,

"Professor Snape would never hurt you Harry. What if I hold your hand? Will you let Professor Snape look at your stomach then?" Harry again shook his head no. Tonks then looked at Severus and said, "I will do it!" Severus nodded and Tonks looked at Harry and he smiled and nodded. Tonks pulled the sheet down to Harry's waist and removed the tape and gauze from Harry's stomach. Severus looked over Tonks' shoulder and said,

"It looks good. The incision is healing nicely and the bruise is looking much better." He then handed Tonks a new gauze pad and tape and she taped the gauze to Harry's stomach. Remus then went over to Harry's trunk, opened it, took out a shirt, closed it, and walked the shirt over to Tonks. Tonks took out the IV and helped Harry get his shirt on. She then helped Harry swing is legs around over the side of the bed. Remus got on one side and with Tonks on the other they helped Harry stand up. Harry was standing for the first time in two days. They both helped him get his balance and then they let go. He was able to stand for a few seconds before his knees gave out on him and he fell into Remus' arms. Severus decided that it would be better to keep Harry in bed until he could regain his strength. Remus and Tonks helped Harry back into bed. Then everyone but Tonks went downstairs for breakfast. Tonks closed the door after they left the room and went over and sat by Harry. Everyone was already at breakfast except Harry, Tonks, Ron, Fred, and George. Sirius, Remus, and Severus joined the group at the table. After a few minutes Ron came downstairs and sat down in his chair then the twins came downstairs and sat down. Ron leaned over and whispered in Percy's ear,

"It looks like the wicked witch of the land of munchkins is skipping out on breakfast. She probably lost one of her precious little ones and had to go find them." Percy chocked on his orange juice he was laughing so hard. The next thing that Ron knew was that his mother was flicking him upside the ear. Molly looked at Ron and said,

Ronald Weasley remember that Tonks is one of your elders and you need to respect her. Now thank you for volunteering to take her breakfast upstairs to her. She is in Professor Snape's room brewing some potions. She used her wand to summon a tray of food and placed it in front of Ron. It had a plate of eggs, ham, bacon, and toast. There was also a bowl of oatmeal, a glass of pumpkin juice and a glass of milk. Ron just looked at his mother and gave her a disrespectful look. She glared back at him and pointed up the stairs. Ron scooted his chair back grabbed the tray and headed up the stairs. Ron walked up the stairs and knocked on Severus' door.

"It's open!" Tonks called from inside. Ron knocked again. This time Tonks got up and opened the door. She saw Ron standing there with a tray of food and she took the tray from him and turned around to walk towards the table next to the bed. That is when Ron saw Harry. This is also the point where Harry saw Ron. Harry pulled himself painfully into a ball and began to rock back and forth. Tonks set the tray down and turned around and looked at Ron and followed his gaze to Harry who was rocking in a ball and then she looked back at Ron and everything began to click.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters are owned by J. K. Rowling not me.

* * *

Tonks pulled her thoughts back to reality. She pulled out her wand and closed the door. Then she sat down next to Harry on the bed. She placed her hand on his shoulder and Harry panicked and said,

"Please don't hurt me. I will do whatever it is that you want me to do just please don't hurt me." Tonks just looked at Harry who was still rocking back and forth in ball. Tonks then began to rub Harry's head to try and calm him down. Harry flinched and continued to panic. Tonks tried everything to calm him down but nothing worked.

After Tonks closed the door, Ron just stood there. It took him a few seconds to come back to reality. He couldn't believe that Harry was here. Percy came up the stairs and said,

" Are you okay? Mom sent me up to check on you and to make sure that Professor Tonks got her breakfast." Ron turned to face Percy and he said,

" Harry is in there!" He pointed to the closed door. Percy dropped his jaw and said,

"He is here? Why?" Ron shrugged his shoulders. Percy looked at the ground and then said, "If he snitches, we will make him pay." Ron nodded in agreement and then said,

"He looked horrible like he hadn't eaten in days and there was blood everywhere."

"Maybe they are slowly killing him." Ron and Percy both snickered and turned to walk back down the stairs. On the way down they bumped into Severus and Remus who were walking up to Severus' room. The two of them walked in to find Tonks trying to get Harry out of a ball. Severus walked over to his desk grabbed a syringe filled it with a calming drought and walked back over to the bed. He looked at Tonks and she nodded. Severus then said to Harry,

"I am sorry about doing this buddy but it will help you calm down." Severus grabbed Harry's arm and injected the medicine into Harry's arm despite him fighting. After a few minutes Harry began to calm down. He was still in a ball. Tonks looked at Severus and Remus and they all smiled. She managed to pull his arms off his knees, gently pull his knees down, pull him towards her, and place his head on her chest. Harry fought her but she held onto him. After a little bit he found Tonks heartbeat and began to calm down. Tonks then began to rub Harry's head. After a few minutes of having his head rubbed and hearing a heartbeat Harry fell asleep. Once Harry was asleep Tonks placed a silencing charm on him so that he would not hear the conversation. Remus looked at Tonks and said,

"What in the world happened? He was perfectly fine when we left the room. We were only gone for 20 minutes." Tonks was about to say something when a voice from the door butted in,

"Maybe Tonks did something to hurt him. She was the only one in the room with him." All three people turned around to see Sirius standing by the closed door. Tonks just glared at Sirius and all three men in the room got cold feet and shuddered. Tonks then said,

"First of all I would never hurt a child unless I had no choice and second of all I would never dream of hurting Remus' cub. I will explain that later. I do however know what happened and I have a suspicion as to who has been hurting Harry at school. I am pretty sure that I have found the person that is responsible for breaking Harry's wrist and causing the bruise on his stomach." Remus, Severus and Sirius just looked at Tonks and gave her a look as to say continue. Tonks spoke again, " Ron Weasley."

Over on Privet Drive, Vernon woke up to the sound of an owl tapping trying to tap his window to death. Vernon got out of bed and opened the window and let the owl in. The owl flew around the room and then dropped the note on the bed and landed on the back of the chair in the room. Vernon walked over to the bed and grabbed the note and sat down on the chest at the foot of his bed and read the note,

_Vernon,_

_I am impressed that you were able to beat up Harry so hard that he fell unconscious. He definitely deserved that and I am impressed that a muggle could do that. If you would like me to stay at your house so that he doesn't try to escape should he come to I would be more than happy to. Just let me know. Also make sure that you lock him in his room. Take the key with you so he can't get out. _

_Sincerely,_

_A. Dumbledore_

Vernon just stared at the note for a bit and then went to his desk and wrote the following letter in response,

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I will lock the door and take the key. The boy will be fine while I leave for a few days. If he dies, oh well it is not like he will be missed. _

_Yours truly,_

_V. Dursley_

Vernon gave the note to the owl that flew out of the window and Vernon got ready for work.

Back at Grimwald place, the three men gasped when Tonks told them her suspicion about Ron beating Harry up. After a few minutes, Remus said,

"Why would Ron beat up Harry? They are in the same house and same year. They should be friends." Severus just looked at his feet and stood there. Remus then looked at the tray of food and said,

"Honey since when did you start eating oatmeal you are allergic to it?" Tonks smiled and then said,

"My guess would be that the oatmeal is for Harry not me and no I don't eat oatmeal cause I am allergic to it." Tonks then took the silencing charm off of Harry. Harry began to stir and when he woke up he asked,

"Why does my arm hurt?"

"I had to give you a calming drought to calm you down." Severus replied. Harry got a puzzled look on his face and then looked at Tonks and asked,

"What happened?"

"Mrs. Weasley sent Ron up with breakfast for you and me and…" At the mention of Ron's name Harry began to look around the room and panic. Tonks held him close and calmed him down. Then she said, " Hey buddy Ron is not here and he is not going to hurt you." Harry calmed down and wiped his eyes that had begun to tear up. Tonks helped Harry to prop up against some of the pillows that were placed behind him. Severus then passed Tonks that oatmeal that was on the nightstand and the spoon. Tonks took the bowl and did a spell to heat it up. She then turned towards Harry and said,

"Now I can feed you or you can feed yourself." Harry just looked at Tonks and then said,

" I am good don't waste the food on me. I am not worth it and I don't get to eat."

"Harry you need to eat or your body will not be able to heal properly. Now open up." Tonks placed the spoon in the oatmeal and then moved the spoon towards Harry's mouth. He moved his head out of the way. She moved the spoon and followed Harry's head. After a few minutes and a glare from Tonks, Harry whimpered and stopped fighting and willing opened his mouth. The oatmeal tasted so good. He missed eating and he knew that he needed to eat but he had been told over and over again that he was worthless and didn't get or deserve food from his Uncle and from Ron. Harry swallowed the oatmeal and Tonks had another bite ready. After the third bite, Harry reached for the bowl and began to shove the oatmeal in his mouth as fast as possible. Severus then handed Tonks the glass of milk from the tray and Harry took the milk and drank it down. Then Tonks handed Harry the napkin to wipe his mouth. Then she said,

"Thank you." Tonks smiled at Harry then she looked at Remus and Severus and moved her head towards the door. Severus just looked at Tonks. She moved her head towards the door again. Severus shook his head no. Tonks again moved his head towards the door again and Severus again shook his head no. Tonks glared at Severus who grabbed Remus and Sirius and left the room. Severus, Remus and Sirius just sat down in the hallway outside Severus's room. The three of them tried to listen to the conversation outside but as soon as the trio was out the door Tonks placed a silencing charm on the room. She then turned to Harry and said, "If you want to talk about what has been going on a school, I am here to listen." Harry just sat there for a few minutes and then said,

"There is nothing to talk about. I am fine. School is fine." Tonks sighed and then said,

"Harry buddy you can talk to me and tell me anything. I will not get mad or upset with you. I promise." Harry just sat there for a few minute and then everything began to spill out. Harry explained everything.

"Ron has picked on me since my first day at Hogwarts. It started on the train ride to the school the first day. He made fun of me because I had no parents and he said that all he had ever heard his entire life was the boy who lived this and the boy who lived that. He would do things to agitate me and push me if I hit him. He would poke me and grab me and things like that till I hit him or pushed him off me. The first time this happened I fought back and beat the crap out of him and he ended up in the hospital wing. After the first time I didn't fight back because he brought back up and they would hold me while Ron beat me up. It was usually after I would get out of detention usually with Professor Snape, sometimes with Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick but mostly Professor Snape for not having my homework. Ron, Seamus, and Dean would wait for me and beat the crap out of me. Then they would leave me there. I would somehow make it back to Gryffindor Tower and Hermione would meet me at the door and take me over to a corner before I could protest and patch me up. She did this every time. I only went to the hospital wing when I was taken or forced by a professor to go. I don't like going because Madame Pomfrey would look at me and say, 'you will be fine." Then she would send me back to Gryffindor Tower or to class. Then Professor Dumbledore hates me too. He sent a letter home to my Uncle saying that I had beat up Ron for no reason and that I needed to be punished for it. I then got beat up by my uncle. I didn't just beat Ron up cause I could I beat him up but because he would provoke me and grab me and things like that. He wouldn't stop no matter how many times I asked him to. He would beat me up and he smiled while he did it too. I am nothing, worthless and stupid. You don't need to waste time on me, I am not worth it." Harry finished talking and by this point he was shaking as tears were streaming down his face. Tonks wrapped her arms around him and held him and let him cry. After a few minutes, Tonks asked Harry,

"Why did you not have your homework for potions?" Harry pulled his head up and said,

"It was not just potions it was all my classes and it was not that I didn't have it I had the homework it was just not done right. My other professor didn't care as much as Professor Snape."

"Why did you not do your homework the right way?"

"I tried but I… I…" Harry shook his head no and hung his head. Tonks pulled his head up and said,

"It's okay Harry you can tell me."

"I have trouble reading!" There he had admitted it.

"You have trouble reading? Have you always had trouble reading?" Harry nodded and Tonks sighed. Then she asked Harry, "Would you be comfortable with Remus and Sirius staying in here with you for a few minutes while I have a little chat with Professor Snape?" Harry thought for a few minutes and nodded. Tonks went to the door and opened it. She looked at Remus and Sirius and nodded towards Harry and then she grabbed Severus by his ear and pulled him up and into her room. She closed the door and placed a silencing charm on the room. She then turned to Severus and began to chew him out. "What the Hell is your problem? You got on to Harry for not doing his homework correctly and you gave him detention for it. Did you even stop and try to figure out why he was not doing it right?" Severus just stood there for a little bit trying to take in all the Tonks had just said. Then after a few minutes he said,

"I just assumed that he was being lazy and didn't want to do it right. He nearly blew up the classroom every time we did potions in class."

"Did you take him aside and ask him what was going on or did you just give him detention because you were to lazy to get up off your ass and maybe see if there was some underlying cause to the problems other than laziness?" Severus just hung his head in shame Tonks was right and he knew it. Severus pulled his head up and said,

"You are right. I should have tried to figure out what was wrong rather than jumping to conclusions. I was not thinking and I owe him an apology." Tonks gave him a look of you think. Then she said,

" Just so you know Harry has Dyslexia. He has trouble reading." Just then there was a knock on the door. Tonks opened the door to see Sirius standing there with blood on his shirt and hands. At the same time Tonks and Severus said,

"What happened?" Sirius looked at them and said,

"It's Harry he is throwing up blood!"

Sorry everyone for the delay in posting this chapter. I have been busy with schoolwork and other things. Chapter seven is in the process of being written and it will be posted as soon as possible. Please feel free to leave any suggestions or things that you want to see happen. Chapter Seven will be up ASAP. Thank you to all the faithful readers out there.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters are owned by J. K. Rowling not me.

* * *

Tonks ran out of the room with Severus right behind her. When they arrived back in Severus' room they found Remus holding a plastic dish under Harry as he threw up. There was blood everywhere. Harry had no color in his face. Severus asked,

"What happened?" Remus looked up from his cub and said,

"Everything was fine we were just talking and then all of a sudden he just lost all the color in his face and he began to throw up oatmeal and blood." Tonks went over to Harry and asked,

"Does anything hurt?" Harry nodded and pointed to his stomach. He didn't have the energy to argue. Tonks and Severus immediately knew what had happened. Harry had eaten the oatmeal way to fast and it had caused the stitches in his stomach to rip. Severus went over to his desk and grabbed a syringe out of his desk and filled it up with an anesthetic. He quickly walked back over to the bed and said,

"I am sorry buddy!" Just as Severus was about to inject the meds Harry began to throw up again. He threw up for about another minute and then he stopped. Severus gently grabbed Harry's arm and injected the meds into Harry's arm. Harry winced in pain and squeezed Remus' hand. After a few minutes, Harry began to fall asleep. Remus and Tonks helped lay him down on his back. Once he was completely asleep, Severus wiped the blood off of Harry's face and placed the oxygen mask on Harry's face and turned on the machine. He then attached the heart monitor pads on Harry's chest and turned on the heart monitor machine. He then grabbed two pairs of gloves and put one on and tossed the other one to Tonks. Then he grabbed the scalpel and looked at Tonks who nodded and Severus placed the blade on Harry' stomach and made a small incision just above the other one that was almost all ready healed. Blood went everywhere. Remus handed Tonks some lap pads. After about five minutes, they finally got the bleeding under control. Severus found the source of the bleeding and sure thing the stitches had popped open and Harry was bleeding out again. Severus turned to Remus and said,

I need you to grab blood from the cabinet and hang it on the nail on the wall. Then I need you to insert the tube into Harry's IV." Remus nodded and quickly did what Severus asked. Severus and Tonks finally got the bleeding to stop. He then restitched up Harry's stomach. This time he made the stitches a little bit closer together in hopes that they would not pop. Then he closed Harry's outer stomach. Severus breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Tonks. Then he turned to Remus and Sirius and said,

"You two need to go take a shower." They nodded and left the room. Severus pulled his gloves off and threw them away. Tonks took hers off and threw them away too. She just looked at Harry and shook her head. Then Remus came back into the room. He looked at Tonks and said,

"Your turn to shower honey." Tonks nodded and went to go take a shower. Remus looked at Severus and said, "Harry is asleep, go take a shower. I will watch him."

"Are you sure?"

"Sev, you need to shower. I've got Harry. Go!" Severus nodded and before he got in the shower Remus filled a bowl with warm water. Then he left the bathroom. Severus then took a shower. Remus grabbed a rag from the cabinet and began to clean up the blood. Tonks come back into the room, grabbed a rag, and began to help Remus clean up the blood. Just then Molly poked her head in the room and as she did she said,

"Hey I have stuff to make sandwiches for lunch with so who wants…" She stopped mid-sentence as soon as she saw all of the blood. Then after a few minutes, she said, "OMG is that blood?" Tonks nodded and pulled Molly into the room and explained everything. She ended by saying,

"We don't know 100% why Ron picked on Harry according to Harry he was tired about hearing about the boy that lived. I am only going off of what Harry told me. He also had a panic attack when ever Ron's is around or his name is mentioned." Molly just stood there in shock for a few minutes. Then she said,

"Ron is in trouble. I will talk to Arthur when he comes home from work. I am very sorry for my son's behavior towards Harry. What kind of sandwich would you guys like?" Tonks decided on a turkey and cheese with lettuce and tomato. Remus decided on the same thing just without the tomato. Severus walked out of the bathroom and decided on peanut butter and banana. As Molly was leaving the room, Sirius came in and he wanted a grilled turkey and cheese. Severus got out a syringe and filled it with a potion to wake Harry up. He then walked over to Harry unplugged the tube coming from the bag of blood and injected the medicine into the IV and plugged the blood tube back in. Tonks and Remus got the blood all cleaned up just as Molly brought up the lunches. Molly set the tray down and left the room. Tonks began to pass out the sandwiches when Harry began to stir. Severus walked over to him and picked up his left wrist to check his pulse. It was good. Severus took off the oxygen mask and turned off the machine. Tonks went over to Harry and asked him,

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." Harry replied. Tonks gently placed her hand on Harry's stomach and slightly pressed down. Harry winced in pain. He then caught himself and tried to stop but he failed miserably. Severus brought over a pain potion and Harry took it willingly not wanting to get into trouble. After a little bit, Harry began to feel a bit better. He decided that he didn't want any food. Severus gave him a nutrition potion through his IV. Just then an owl appeared at the window. Sirius opened the window and the owl flew into the room and dropped a note in Harry's lap then landed on the windowsill. Harry grabbed the note opened it and looked at it for a few second then he read the note the best that he could. Tonks helped him when he needed help. The note read,

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you are doing well. I have not heard from you since we left the train station. I hope that you actually get this note. I miss talking to you. Please respond so that I know that you are alive and that your uncle has not killed you. _

_Love _

_Yours truly,_

_Your friend,_

_H. Granger_

Harry and Tonks finished reading the note and Harry smiled. He then asked for a quill, ink and a piece of parchment paper. Severus handed the items to Harry and then charmed the quill to write the letter for Harry. He sent the following response to Hermione,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am good. I am at Grimwald Place. Professor Lupin and Tonks rescued me from my Aunt and Uncle's house. Let's just say that I will not be coming back to school with bruises or with any broken bones this year. Thanks for checking on me and caring about my well being._

_Your friend, _

_H. Potter._

Tonks put the letter into an envelope, handed it to Sirius who handed it to the owl who flew out the window back to Hermione's place. Tonks then helped Harry into a sitting position with pillows behind him to help prop him up. Tonks then looked at Severus and he looked back at her. She nodded towards Harry and glared at Severus. After a few seconds, Severus figured out what Tonks was getting at. He cleared his throat and walked over to the bed. He looked at Harry and said,

"Ummm… Harry… I am sorry for giving you detention so much during the last two years. I was not aware that you had trouble reading. I should have talked to you and found out why you were not doing your homework rather than assuming that you were just being lazy. I am sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Remus and Sirius' jaws dropped. In all the years that they had known Severus they had never heard in one admit he was wrong and two say he was sorry. Harry was just as shocked as Remus and Sirius. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Harry said,

"Yes Professor Snape I accept your apology and forgive you. Severus gave a quick smile. Just then Sirius sneezed and everyone laughed. Sirius took the tray and plates down to Molly who washed them. After dinner, Arthur came home. Molly met him at the door and said,

"After you eat dinner we need to talk!"

"Okay what's going on?" Arthur asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I will explain after dinner." Molly said. She then kissed him and went to the kitchen and got his dinner out of the oven. She then went to the linen closet and got a clean pair of sheets for Harry. She took them upstairs. When she got to the room, Tonks and Remus lifted up Harry so that Molly could change the sheets. They put him down and Molly left the room to go and wash the blood stained sheets. By this time, Arthur had finished dinner and the two of them went into their room to talk. After about an hour the only thing that could be heard throughout Grimwald Place was Arthur screaming,

"Ronald Billius Weasley get your ass in my room now!" Everyone in the whole place shuddered with fear including Ron who gulped as he opened the door to his room and looked down the hall at his pissed off dad staring at him. Ron gulped a second time and slowly walked towards his mad dad.


	8. Chapter 8

We don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Once Ron made it to his parent's bedroom he not only saw his father's upset face but he also saw his mother's upset face (Not sure who would be worse Arthur or Molly…lol). Arthur closed the door and placed a silencing charm on the room. He then turned to his son and said,

"I just heard from your mother who heard from Tonks who heard from someone else that you have not only been picking on Harry Potter since the train ride first year but that you have also been beating the crap out of him ever since! Is it true?" Ron tried very hard to keep a straight face and not let on that he did everything he was accused of. Ron said after a few minutes,

"Dad I would never hurt anyone on purpose. I mean other than my brothers, mostly via pranks, but they are family and that is different. I would never hurt another student especially a fellow Gryffindor." Molly just looked at Arthur and then said,

"Ronald I have known Tonks for a long time and I know that she would not lie to me. She is also one of my closest friends." Ron thought for a few minutes then said,

"Okay so I might have made fun of him and called him names. I might also have shoved him a couple of times but only when he tried to trip me." Molly and Arthur both just looked at each other. They both knew that he was not telling the whole truth. Molly looked Arthur and then she looked back at Ron and said,

"Ronald you know how your father and I feel about bullying and you seem to think that bullying is okay. You will be punished for your poor choice." Arthur then chimes in,

"As your punishment you will have to clean all the bathrooms in the ministry the muggle way. You will start Monday morning at 7:30 a.m." Ron dropped his jaw and tried to protest but Arthur pointed his finger towards the door. Ron hung his head and left the room. He walked straight to Percy's room and knocked on the door. Percy opened the door with a flick of his wand and Ron stormed in. Percy seeing that Ron was mad closed the door and placed a silencing charm on the room. Ron sat down on Percy's bed. Percy looked at Ron and said,

"What's wrong Ron?"

"He snitched!" Percy just looked at Ron. "Harry told on me! He bloody told on me!" Percy walked over to the bed and sat next to Ron. Then said,

"We will make him pay as soon as school starts again. Trust me Harry Potter will pay!"

* * *

**Time jump from current time to the end of July**

* * *

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes. The sun was shining and Harry stretched and was relived not to be in pain. He didn't remember a time when he woke up and was not in pain. It felt good. He also noticed that there were brightly colored balls that looked like balloons but why would there be balloons in Severus' room. Harry looked above the door and saw something colorful. It looked like a sign of some sort. Harry reached for his glasses. Once he had his glasses on he could read the sign clearly. It read,

"Happy Birthday!" Harry knew what it said since he had seen it on Dudley's cake and signs every year for the last 12 years. Harry wondered whose birthday it was. It never occurred to him that it was July 31st and it was his birthday. Just then there was a knock at the door. Harry said,

"Come in!" The door slowly opened and in walked Severus, Tonks, Remus, Molly, Ginny, Fred, George, Teddy, and Sirius. Molly had a cake and Severus moved the nightstand around so it was in front of Harry so that Molly could put the cake down on it. Harry swung his legs around so he was facing the cake. He looked at it. It read, 'Happy 13th birthday Harry!' Harry just looked at the cake and then looked at the group of people standing in front of him then he looked back at the cake. Then he looked back at the crowd of people and he said,

"Why do I have a cake with my name on it? I don't get a cake. I get a pair of socks and a beating." Harry saw the shocked look on everyone's face and realized what he said and he hung his head and began to say, "Sorry." Tonks sat down on the bead next to him and put her arm around him and said,

"Is that what your Aunt and Uncle gave you every year for your birthday?" Harry nodded his head. Tonks sighed. She then said, "Well you are not with your aunt and uncle and so you get a cake this year. You also get presents other than socks." Harry smiled a little and looked up at the group of people looking at him. Molly placed 13 candles on the cake and then lit the candles. Then the group sang,

'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry! Happy birthday to you!'

Harry thought for a minute, and then he blew out all his candles in one breath. Then Molly cut the cake and passed it out to everyone. After everyone had finished his or her cake it was time for presents. The first present was from the Weasley's; it was a handmade sweater with an 'H' on it. The next present was from Sirius. It was a key chain of a hippogriff. Tonks and Remus got Harry a moving picture of his parents. Harry began to tear up when he saw his parents. Harry caught himself and he wiped his eyes. Severus got him a picture book of potions to help him with his problems with reading. Then Tonks said,

"We have one more present for you. Close your eyes." Harry closed her eyes and nodded to Molly.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Lucius was busy pacing back and forth muttering under his breath,

"Where is that no good little weasel?" Just then Wormtail came stumbling into the room. Lucius stopped pacing and glared at him. Then he said,

"Where the Hell have you been? The rest of us are here busting our asses trying to figure out how to help our lord now that he is almost back and you are out getting drunk." Wormtail looked down at the ground and then began to stutter,

"Well, I… I was um… um…"

"Stupefy!" Lucius placed his wand back in his cane and stepped over an unconscious Wormtail and as he did he said, "You are lucky I didn't kill you! You are nothing but a worthless little scum bag." He then turned to the rest of the death eaters and said, "Our Lord is almost back and it is up to us to help him succeed in killing Harry and take over the world. We need to help him prepare for this to take place." Everyone laughed and it echoed through Malfoy Manor.


End file.
